Alcohol
by klr311
Summary: The girls go out to the bar. Alcohol and dancing influence some after hours activities.


**This just popped into my head while listening to some songs. Wrote this in like 5 minutes. Hope you like it!**

Olivia looked up from her desk to see Elliot staring at her. When she caught his eyes, he quickly looked away. Ever since Kathy left him she noticed his gaze on her a lot more often. Olivia stared at him until he looked back at her. They both smiled at each other. Olivia's phone rang breaking their trans.

"Benson. Oh hey Case. Nothing why?" Olivia rolled her eyes. " Uh okay. Yeah okay bye." She set her phone down and looked back Elliot who was still looking at her. He gave her a questioning look. "Casey wants to go out tonight." She said sighing.

"Are you gonna go?" He asked leaning forward.

"I don't really want too but she didn't give me a choice so I am getting picked up at 8." Elliot smiled at her.

"Just go and have a good time Liv. Who knows it may be fun." He said smirking at her. Olivia was just about to make a smart comment back when her phone rang again.

"Benson" Olivia nodded at Elliot and got out of her chair. "Melinda needs us"

A few hours later Olivia was getting ready to go out. She was secretly excited about this. She got to get dressed up and go out with her friends. She curled her hair and put on some make-up. She walked into her closet and pulled out a one-strap red form-fitting dress and black platform heels. She had just gotten the zipper up when her door bell rang. Olivia walked out and welcomed Casey and Alex into her apartment. Casey had on a black spaghetti strap dress with a low cut back and black heels. Alex wore a formfitting white dress with a black bow and shoes. Olivia shuffled back into her room, doing some finishing touches and putting on her shoes. By 8:45 the three of them were seated in a booth at some restaurant. After a quick meal, they walked down the street and into the bar. Heads turned as they walked up to the bar. Olivia quickly ordered a drink and downed it. Elliot was right she should have a good time. Elliot. Why is it that he always found his way into her head? Olivia threw back a shot hoping to push Elliot from her thoughts. Casey bought them all another shot then they headed to the dance floor. Olivia was in the middle as they danced and grinded on each other. An average guy came over and asked Alex to dance. She looked back at Olivia and Casey; they both laughed and cheered her on. Olivia felt like she was being watched, she could feel eyes on her but she had too much alcohol in her system to care. They went to the bar for another drink then continued dancing. A tall dark hair man come up behind Olivia and asked her to dance. She accepted and felt his hands on her hips. Olivia turned around to face him. He was square-jawed and hot. She would gladly rock her hips for him. She turned back around and circled her hips backward. The man held onto her hips tighter. Olivia looked up and Casey was gone. She began looking around for her. Casey was at the bar talking to a man. Olivia couldn't see who but he seemed oddly familiar. She watched them have a few drinks then disappear onto the dance floor. Olivia felt someone grab her hand and the man behind stopped dancing.

"May I cut in?" Olivia heard. She turned around and saw those eyes.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Elliot grabbed the man's wrists and moved them off of Olivia's waist. Elliot stared at him until he walked away.

"Fin and I decided to come have a drink. We saw Casey at the bar and she told us you were all here." Elliot put his hand on the small off her back "Let me buy you a drink" They walked back over to the bar and saw Casey and Fin having a drink as well. Olivia and Elliot took the seats next to them.

"What are the chances you guys show up at the same bar we are at?" Olivia said to Fin.

"We didn't know you were gonna be here. We are only here for the bitches and the drinks" Fin said laughing. Elliot kept moving himself closer to Olivia. The song changed and Olivia stood up.

"Ah I love this song!" She said starting to sing along.

"Dance with me" Elliot said whispering in her ear. He took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor with him. Fin and Casey just looked at each other smirking.

"This was such a good plan" Casey said taking a sip of her drink.

"I never thought they would go for it." He said grinning. "They have no idea we planned this do they?"

"No and we will keep it that way" She said finishing off her drink. They both headed to the dance floor as well. Elliot moved himself behind Olivia and put his hands on her hips. Fin moved behind Casey and whispered in her ear

"Half hour and they will be out" Casey chuckled and turned around. She whispered back.

"She won't go that easy, at least an hour." She smiled.

"You're on!"

Olivia was going to make Elliot regret standing behind her. She moved her hips in a circular motion sticking her butt out. She bent her knees a little bit and picked up the pace. She could feel Elliot hardening behind her. Elliot groaned in her ear and Olivia smiled. She enjoyed teasing him. She turned herself around to face him. She threw one arms around his neck and to move her hips. He just looked down, watching her hips, missing the contact they used to have with his body. He caught the look on her face; he knew what she was doing. He put his hands back on her hips and pulled her towards him. Her front collided with his and both of them groaned. No longer being able to stand the contact, Olivia turned back around and continued dancing. Elliot moved his hands back down to her waist and be moved his lips toward her ear.

"I can't wait to get you all alone" He whispered to her. His breath on her face and his low raspy voice was turning her on. It took everything inside of her not to turn around and kiss him right there.

"I uhm I need a drink." She said needing to break the contact before something went down on the dance floor. They both took their seats at the bar. Elliot's hand sat just above her knee. With each drink they had, his hand moved further and further up her thigh.

45 minutes after finding each other, Olivia and Casey were ready to go. Alex had already left with the man she met. The two girls said goodbye and headed home. Fin and Elliot stayed for another round before they headed out as well. Olivia got home and lay on her bed, still in her clothes from the bar. She could not get Elliot out of her head. She laid there for what felt like only moments before she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Elliot on the other side. She was glad in that moment that she had not changed yet. She opened the door and let him in. "You've been saying all night long that you couldn't wait to get me all alone, "She closed the door and turned around "What are you gonna do?" He was standing right in front of her, their chests touching. She slowly looked up at him; all it took was the slightest eye contact. He pushed her backward into the door, putting his knee in between her legs. He kissed her passionately and wildly. Their hands roamed the formerly forbidden territory. He put his hands under her butt and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once while his tongue invaded her mouth. It was almost too much for her to handle. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. His lips were sucking on her neck; she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Bedroom" She said breathing heavily, "Now". He quickly did has he was told and carried her back to her bed. They began losing articles of clothing quickly. His shirt, her bra; her dress, his pants; her heels and his socks were all over the bedroom floor. He looked deep into her eyes and stroked her cheek.

"I love you Olivia" She kissed his hand that was on her face.

"I love you too" She got her words out just in time before she gasped as he pushing into her.

Olivia laid with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her back. They were both sweaty and breathing heavily. They had made love twice already.

"El?"

"Yeah baby"

"This was.."

"Incredible?" he said laughing.

"Yes, it was. But I am not going to be able to that again tonight. I will be lucky if I can even walk tomorrow." They both laughed. She leaned up and kissed him.

"How about Friday?"

"Friday sounds good to me" She said kissing him again.

**Lemme know what you think!**


End file.
